vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vester
This is the transcript to Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces - Part 2. Transcript Mario: Deadpool... Deadpool's going to kill us? Sonic the Hedgehog: Not just that, Deadpool's planning to destroy Vester Land! Blue Yoshi: This is not right. Why would Deadpool do this? Link: I don't wanna die! Mario: I can't die either! I have so much to live for! Where's Peach? She's gotta be safe! Sonic: And what about my chili dog stash? I'm not giving that up! (Mario, Link, and Sonic panic) Vester: This is the funniest thing I've seen all day! Blue Yoshi: Everyone, be quiet! We don't know enough information to be panicking! We need to get to the bottom of this! Mario: Our lives are in jeopardy! What on earth can we do to stop this? Sonic: Yeah, cause Deadpool has a healing factor! If he gets hurt, he just heals straight away! He's unstoppable! Link: I stole his gun once and shot him in the head! Didn't do anything! Blue Yoshi: Hmmm... yeah, unless if we find out what Deadpool's weakness is. Then we're good. Vester: I saw Deadpool too. They have the technology in the U.S. that can stop his powers. Mario: But do we even have the technology here? Vester: No, but i'm just saying. He's not strong as you think. Link: Not as strong as we think? Really? He's never, 'EVER '''been defeated before! EVER! We have no chance! Vester: Okay, if you say so. Sonic: Yeah, I actually agree with Link for once. Deadpool has no weakness here in Vester Land. That's probably the whole reason he moved here! Blue Yoshi: Guys, the most important thing we can do is to warn everyone! Since there’s a possibility that not everyone had heard the message! Mario: Alright, I'll tell Luigi first. He's probably in the mansion. Blue Yoshi: And I'll warn Isabelle. I doubt though they'll hear the message while eating lunch. Vester: And I'll warn myself. Because that’s the important person that should know. Hey Vester, you know that Deadpool's going to destroy Vester Land? Oh, I didn't know! What should we do? Let's play Pokémon Go! Great idea! Let’s go! ''chuckles scratch (Yellow Yoshi's theme, "Chai Kingdom" from Super Mario Land plays) Yellow Yoshi: Alright class, let's have another math test! Bowser Junior: Not another one! Nabbit: I didn't do too bad in last's test! Baby Mario: Why do we have to do more maths? Baby Luigi: This is not enough variety! Shy Guy: I'm fine just as long I can stay in this corner! Wendy O. Koopa: I still need to take selfies! Ludwig von Koopa: I'm really bored. Yellow Yoshi: And Yellow Yoshi Jr, do not let the class cheat again, got it? A reference to Bowser's Netflix Disaster 2. Yellow Yoshi Jr: Okay dad. Yellow Yoshi: Okay, here’s all of your maths test. Baby Mario: Oh no! It's all addition! I'm really bad at addition! Mario moans Baby Luigi: Yeah, same! I'm not very good at addition either! Luigi moans Baby Mario: Like, what does 3 + 2 equal? That's a hard question. Bowser Junior: Additions easy, it's 5, you idiots! Baby Mario: Oh, okay! Yellow Yoshi: Bowser Junior! Don't let the class cheat, or you'll sitting here with me! Bowser Junior: Sorry! I'll do my own work. Ludwig: This is taking too long! groans Yellow Yoshi Jr: Aha! Got a calculator on my phone! Okay, what's the first one? 3 + 2 = 5! Everyone, the answer's 5! Baby Mario: We've already got that one! Yellow Yoshi Jr: The second one's 2! Baby Mario: Okay! Yoshi sleeps Yellow Yoshi: Study... Yellow Yoshi Jr: Oh yeah, my dad’s asleep! Okay, everyone take turns on using the calculator! Baby Mario: Oh yes! This is going to be good! Yes! Baby Luigi: I hope we don't get into trouble again! Bowser Junior: We won't! Yellow Yoshi’s asleep. Shy Guy: Can I have the calculator please, i'm so shy! time speeds up Clear" from [[Super Mario Bros. 3] plays which means that the time is up] Yellow Yoshi: Okay, times up! Everyone hand in your sheets. Baby Mario: I'm glad that we get to finally pass this time! Yay! Baby Luigi: But there's still the risk of everyone getting caught! Yellow Yoshi: Yellow Yoshi Junior, you made the whole class cheat again! Yellow Yoshi Junior: No, I didn't. Yellow Yoshi: Then why did the entire class get them all right and you have a phone with the calculator app?! to Yellow Yoshi Junior, then shows the phone with the calculator app showing 64 Yellow Yoshi Junior: Uh-oh! Yellow Yoshi: You idiot! Now we have to do another math test tomorrow, but Yellow Yoshi Junior, i'm confiscating your phone when we get phone. Wait, someone's at the door. Luigi: Sorry to disturb your class, but there's an emergency! Yellow Yoshi: What kind of emergency? Luigi: A Vester Land apocalypse emergency! Blue Yoshi: I couldn't find Isabelle. She's nowhere to be seen. Sonic: Well, that's not good! Well also, you we could just evacuate Vester Land, right? Blue Yoshi: We could all evacuate but, would it be worth it to just let Deadpool win without even trying? Sonic: Yeah, guess you're right. Mario: Alright, i'm back. I told Luigi and he's telling others too. Blue Yoshi: Okay, that's great. But, where's Link? Mario: He's outside because he think it's easiest to find clues outside. Vester: Wow, really? Why don't you all go outside! I bet there'll be so many clues there even though Deadpool works inside. scratch Blue Yoshi: The main thing is, we need to work out if Deadpool has a weakness here. There might be a weakness he has here he's not been aware of. Mario: Like what? Not even when he got crushed by the bookshelf could stop him. Sonic: Wait, if Link's outside, what is he even doing? Mario: Yeah, maybe i'll go check out. I'll go and get Luigi again. Blue Yoshi: And Sonic, you should go and warn more of the others, and please look for Isabelle. I want to know if she's safe! Sonic: Okay, I might go and warn the other girls. Just hope I don't run into Amy! A reference to Sonic's Girl Problem. Vester: I really hope he does. scratch Deadpool: Yes! I found the plush DNA for heaps of the characters present and past. Using the power of plush, i'll clone them! Kamek, get over here! Kamek: You'll regret this, Deadpool! Don't make me do this! I beg you! Deadpool: You better do this, or i'll use you as bait for Plan B! You really don't want me to do Plan B, it would be even worse than Plan A. Kamek: You know I can just use my magic to disable your healing factor, right? laughs Deadpool: Good one, that wouldn't work. I'll heal off the magic and become even stronger. Don't even bother! Kamek: Fine, i'll do this! Please, forgive me everyone. Mario: Where's Link? I saw him out here just a long ago! Luigi: Maybe we should have a look around. Mario: Good idea! Let's go! Mario brothers go search around to find Link Luigi: Ah, found you Link! Mario: Any luck? Link: No, not at all. I was just going outside to get some fresh air. Mario: What? So you weren't even helping? Luigi: You weren't looking for clues? Link: No, why would I look for clues out here? Everyone knows, Deadpool mostly works inside! Mario: Then what was it about thinking about it's best to find clues outside? Link: I was out here to think of ideas to look for clues, you stupid plumbers! Mario & Luigi: Hey! Luigi: We've wasted so much time now! Mario: I know right? Link: I know where Deadpool's hideout is! scratch Mario: Why didn't you tell us in the first place?! Link: Heh, I don't know! Luigi: What an idiot. scratch Bowser: Oh yes, i'm gonna watch another one of my favorite shows! Let's watch! Bowser: Oh yes! Postman Pat! I love Postman Pat! Bowser: �� Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat and his black and white cat! �� Bowser: �� deh deh deh deh deh deh �� Bowser: �� The day is just beginning, Pat feels that he's a really happy man! �� Bowser: �� Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat, and his black and white cat! �� Bowser: �� All the birds are singing �� Bowser: �� The day is just beginning, Pat feels that he's a really happy man! �� Bowser: �� Everybody knows, his bright red van! �� Bowser: �� His friends are smiling as he waves to greet them! �� Bowser: �� Maybe, you will never be sure when he'll knock, ring, letters through in your door! �� Bowser: �� Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat and his black and white— �� Dry Bones: WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING? panicks Bowser: Turn it off! Turn it off! throws the iPad to Sumo Guy Sumo Guy: Ow, that hurt! Bowser: What do you want, Dry Bones? Dry Bones: Boss, did you hear the news? Bowser: What news? I was in the bathroom for the past hour, the dinner you made last night was terrible! Dry Bones: Doesn't matter! The real issue is, Deadpool's is going to destroy Vester Land! Bowser: WHAT? Dry Bones: Yeah, so we should pick up Junior from school and evacuate now! Plus I don't know where Kamek is. Bowser: I'm not leaving this place behind! I've got all of my DVDs and VHS tapes of my favorite shows here! I'm not giving that up! Dry Bones: Your kid shows, you mean! Bowser: Shut up! They're not kid shows! They're for grown-a** adults! Dry Bones: So, you're saying Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, and Dora the Explorer ''are for adults!? Bowser: Yes! Dry Bones: You're a moron! I'm leaving! I don’t even want to be dead than I already am! Plus, just come so we could just have a future! Bowser: I'm staying here and I wanna die watching my shows! Dry Bones: Okay then, see you in hell. Bowser: I thought he will never leave. Now back to Postman Pat. Wait, where's my iPad? Oh, sh**! ''scratch Sonic: Phew, glad I didn't run into Amy! So girls, there's a huge danger! Zelda: What's wrong? Purple Yoshi: Did Blue Yoshi sell Vester Land to Mickey? That would've been a dumb decision! A reference to Mickey's Devious Deal. Daisy: Did Peach and Rosalina had a bad holiday? Sonic: Nah! It’s far worse! Deadpool's going to destroy Vester Land! Sonic: So, maybe best for you, to all evacuate, so we can get to the bottom to this! Daisy: Oh hell no! Zelda: Well, I'm not leaving Isabelle behind! She ran off upset! And now I don't even know when of if she's coming back! Purple Yoshi: It’s probably for the best! She doesn’t have to know about this! She'll find out once a building falls down at her! Zelda: Purple Yoshi! Purple Yoshi: I can have my thoughts! Jeez, girl! Sonic: Well there's no time to lose! Let’s make sure everyone's safe! Deadpool: Yes, my plan is working very well! Kamek: Why, why, why? This is the worst thing I could ever be doing! Deadpool: Shut it, or you'll be working with a knife stabbed into your back! Kamek: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! sorry... Link: Deadpool's Secret Hideout. I wonder what secrets I could find! Link: Oh, a book! Let’s read it! Oh wait wait no, It's just a Diary of a Wimpy Kid book. This wont help. What's this? Looks likes a secret message! Woah! Link: During the ancient times of 2012, the plush characters were mostly slaves rather than individuals. In those times, lots of characters didn't survive and ended up either paralyzed in a coma or dead. The only characters that made it through unharmed to the middle plush ages of 2015 for the gaming related characters. The legendary Vester created Vester Land within control by the human characters. Vester Land was very limited in supplies and barely had enough jobs and supplies to run the community. The legendary Chocolate Master was the only human character that actually bought the supplies to keep the place going, even though 90% of it was chocolate. He appears to the plush characters continued for 2 years. Mostly being used to battle entertainment on the trampoline battleground known as Vester Smash Friends. Most of the human characters, but too strong to beat causing not too many plush characters to stay alive within the region. As life went on, the human characters got bored and disappeared from Vester Land. The only one left was The Chocolate Master which lived until 2017. No human characters were seen in ages, But as the page ends, as we finish this story, we know human characters can injure plush characters. Doesn't matter how strong they are. Link: Yeah right. Who on earth would write this poorly grammar garbage?! Yeah, that would show Deadpool I ruined his stuff! Yeah! Wait, what's that noise? Deadpool: You idiot Kamek! Why did you drop my gun? Kamek: Sorry, it was an accident. Deadpool: That’s no excuse! Now tell me, what do I do to make them alive? Kamek: I'm not telling you! holds his gun to Kamek Deadpool: Say it! Kamek: Never! Deadpool: Say it or there won't be a tomorrow for you! Kamek: Fine. Press the red button 3 times. presses the red button 3 times Kamek: Oh great. Deadpool: Yes, this will work! Kamek: I failed everyone! I'm so sorry! Deadpool: And now I don't need you anymore! shoots Kamek Deadpool: Now, time to wake up the clones! (Clone Link wakes up) Link: Oh my god, there's a clone of me! Deadpool: Everyone else, rise too! (Clone Fire Mario, Clone Bowser, Clone Tanooki Mario, Clone Sonic the Hedgehog, and Clone Cat Rosalina wakes up) Link: So many clones! I gotta warn everyone! Deadpool: Get ready for war! Text: END OF PART 2 References Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends The Movie: Plush Forces Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts